Dean's daughter
by QueenAnneboleyn1533
Summary: Dean finds out he has a daughter


I hesitated to knock on the door. I never met this man before. My mother had given me his address, after years of begging to meet him. I put on a skirt that I hated. But I tried to look perfect for this special occasion. My stomach kept hurting. I was told that I look like him. I have his eyes and brown hair, but I have my mother's skin complexion. When I was going to ring the doorbell. I saw a man come out, but he did not look like my father.

"Can I help you?" the man smiled, but he looked concerned for me.

"I am looking for Dean Winchester"

"How old are you?"

'Thirteen"

His face looked disgusted and he scratched the back of his head. " you know he is almost 40, right?"

I shrugged. "I never met him

"Did you meet him online'

'No"

"Dean" the man yelled into the house.

"What" i heard in the back

"Come here."

I then saw my father go next to the man.

'Have you been fooling around with her"

Dean raised his eyes " i never met her before" he looked at me " are you selling girl scout cookies?"

"I'm thirteen' i said aggravated

Dean then laughed, ' what are you here for?" he then began to drink his beer.

'I am Cassie Robinson's daughter and yours"

'Dean. do you ever use condoms?"

I waved at them "I'm right here"

Dean started choking on his beer and the man slapped my dad on the back.

"Stop, that is the worst thing to do, dad has to raise his hands"

"I think I am going to be sick. I feel like I am living through a "Game Plan" moment" said dean

'What's that?" i asked

Dean's eyes widened " a movie"

'Oh, my mother never lets me watch T.V. she said it rots the brain"

Dean folded his arms, " speaking of her, where is she?"

"Home, she is married to another man. They have been married for eight years not. She felt if she came, it would be awkward'

"And this isn't? What name has she given you'

"Mary"

Both of their faces turned white

"She said it was the name of my grandmother

"Yeah," Dean said softly " come in"

Dean held the door open for me. " I wanted to, but I felt uncomfortable. I still didn't know them very well.

"It's going to be alright," the man said. He sounded trusting, so I stepped inside

He then put out his hand " by the way, I am your uncle, Sam"

I shook his hand " hi'

Dean opened the fridge. He then offered me a beer.

"Dean' Sam said unhappily

"I can't dad, I'm thirteen, remember"

'Stop calling me that" dean commanded

"Why? You are my dad"

'One step at a time"

'Fine" I said with my arms crossed

"I'll order a pizza," said Sam

Dean walked into another room.

"Do you think he'll come around?' I asked Sam

"Yeah, he will, just give him some time"

I saw a gun hang on the wall, " do you like to hunt?"

Sam looked nervous " what?'

I tried to ease him " it's just, I see the gun on the wall"

Sam then smiled " you can say that Dean and I hunt, almost every day"

I walked to the living room and I sat next to Dean, while Sam was paying the pizza guy.

"Do you hate me for coming?'

"No, I just can't believe I am someone's father. I only had one daughter once and her name was Emma"

"What happened to her?'

'She died"

"How"

"She was murdered"

I then heard Sam's footsteps.

"Did you find out who it was?"

"I'm your father, right?"

"Sure"

"Then stop asking me so many questions"

"I'm just trying to figure you out?"

"Well stop, I rather not be an open book"

'Dean, go easy on her" said Sam " Mary can you help me set the table.

I sniffed "yeah" I then had gotten up slowly and I did not even want to look at Dean.

I then faced him, "I'm sorry that I am your daughter, but whether you like it or not, you and I are going to know each other, dammit' i stomped my foot.

'I just hate that Cassie never told me"

"Maybe she didn't know the right time"

'I just have to know, how does your stepfather treat you?" he now seemed like a father, who cared about me.

'Jake is fine, he and she have a daughter, she's three and incredibly annoying I always have to babysit her'

"I used to have always babysat, Sam"

"Didn't your father do it?"

'He was busy working. My dad always worked over time"

I then started to help Sam with the table.

The pizza was covered in pepperoni. I started to take it off the pizza.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"I don't eat meat"

Sam started laughing

"What's funny?"

"Dean loves meat"

'Yeah, how is it possible that you don't meat"

"Mother has a vegetarian diet for all of us"

" well, we will have to have you eat some. Just tiny bites. Until you are adjusted. I can't have my daughter be a vegetarian"

I smiled at the word daughter. At my own home, I feel out of sort, in my home. My sister, Kate, has both of her parents. I only had my mom for awhile. Now I have both and an uncle


End file.
